


Unruffled

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is always <i>so</i> perfectly composed. What could ruffle that disciplined exterior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux stood watch over his subordinates, head high, occasionally striding in perfect measured steps from the observation window to the back of the bridge, polished boots clacking on the floor and flawless uniform barely creasing as he moved, as if the fabric would not dare. His hair, for he liked to show it off, lay perfectly in style and he carried his cap under his arm. Piercing eyes glinted this way and that, making anyone he glared at cower at their station and silently pray that their General moved his attention elsewhere.

Hux was there to be seen. 

Kylo Ren paced his quarters. He could feel it, and it disturbed and amused him in equal measure. He stood, still and silent, reaching out with his consciousness.

There! 

A glimmer, a glimpse, an emotion strong not with the Force, but with its own sheer intensity. Ren smirked.

Hux was waiting for him. 

Ren decided to amuse himself.

On the bridge, Hux snapped out an order, more for distraction than any need to assert authority and paced over to the observation window. He knew Ren had noticed him. It wasn't the first time, bored on duty, he let his mind wander to the trying too hard, unstable, force-brat who wouldn't get any respect from the stormtroopers unless he choked one every so often. Hux felt Ren in his head, a sneaking, secretive presence rather than the searing blast of possession Ren had subjected him to the first time.

Hux shifted his weight from foot to foot and clasped his hands. Ren in his thoughts, Ren in his head, Ren feeding him images of pale skin and dark hair, full soft lips and...

No. Hux shook his head and turned to face the bridge. He would not stand for teasing. Hux marched for the door but it opened before he reached it. Hux halted and glared at Ren. Although Ren's face was obscured by his stupid affectation of a mask, Hux knew he was smiling.

Hux blinked, reddened and looked away for a second.  
In that second, Ren knew he had already won.

Hux sneered.  
"To what do we owe the honour of this visit?"  
"General," Ren's mask almost growled the word, "your stormtroopers have failed again. Our Supreme Leader requests that you accompany me to communicate your excuses."

Hux's belly tightened and his heart thumped but the only outward sign was a slight firming of his lips and a single twitch of an eyelid. He could almost feel Ren's delight in his momentary weakness. Hux allowed a slight downturn of his lips and furrowing of his forehead.  
"Very well. I should use the opportunity to inform our Supreme Leader about your latest outburst in the interrogation chambers."

Hux felt Ren's irritation, looked off to the side and sucked his bottom lip through his teeth. Ren raised his hand, gripping air. Hux lifted one side of his upper lip in a sneer.  
"Really, is that going to be necessary? Can't you just ask?"

Ren's annoyance was palpable. Hux was aware of the bridge officers seeming to shrink down into their stations or behind consoles. Ren gripped just enough that Hux wheezed a few breaths, then let go. He turned and stalked back to the door.  
"You can choose to disobey and take the consequences if that is what you wish."

Off-duty, Hux would have rolled his eyes and aped his colleague's imperiousness behind his back in frustration, but he was a true professional.  
"Thank you for bringing me that message, you may tell our Supreme Leader that I will be there directly."  
Hux gave a curt nod, suppressed a smile at the slight he knew would have hit its target, and followed Ren off the bridge half a minute later.

Ren was waiting for him. On the way past the interrogation chambers, one of which had a door that refused to close and hide the results of Ren's shameful loss of control, Hux felt drawn to the last room on his left. Hux fought, he marched faster, closed his eyes and forced his feet to step in a straight line past the door. 

Hux felt the compulsion fade. He opened his eyes. Despite what his feet had told him, he was standing in the interrogation room and he heard the swish as Ren secured the door.

Ren's helmet distorted his voice but did not disguise the smirk in his tone.  
"Your mind is so trivial to decipher, General Hux. It is a wonder the whole fleet doesn't know your secrets."

Hux turned to the door and took three steps before he felt the familiar closing of his airways. He turned without consciously choosing to do so and faced Ren, arm outstretched, fingers curling tighter. Hux felt his breath rasp as cartilage began to deform. He clutched at his throat, felt his eyes bulge and his head spin.

Ren released Hux suddenly. Hux dropped to his knees. Ren laughed.  
"Now that is more like the sign of respect I expect from you."

Hux controlled his diaphragm after a few shuddering breaths, and got to his feet. He smoothed down his uniform and picked up his cap.  
"You will get nothing from me until you learn how to ask with proper decency, Ren."

Ren strode past Hux, shouldering him out of the way, and flicked a couple of switches.  
"We are unobserved. I could take what I want from you on a whim, by force. But I will take what I want because you are going to beg me for it. By the time we leave this chamber, you will be unable to hide what you need from me."

Hux stared, face burning and muscles trembling with the effort of neither fighting nor fleeing. Ren stood close behind him, not threatening, just there, a presence that Hux desired. Hux closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. A gloved finger brushed his jaw and Hux tilted his head to met the brief contact. Ren laughed.

"Ah, Hux, such discipline. You would have made a formidable Jedi had you any awareness of the Force. I almost pity you and your pathetic part-life." 

Ren rested his hands on Hux's shoulders, stroking the back of his neck with his thumb and sending shivers down his back. Hux breathed out a soft _a-a-ah_ and bit his lower lip firmly. Hux felt Ren's hands lift from his shoulders and heard a soft thunk and a hiss. He did not turn, he closed his eyes and focused again on control. 

Hux let out a soft moan when Ren touched him again. Ren's hands went to Hux's throat to loosen his collar, and Ren's mouth played over newly bared skin at the nape of Hux's neck. Hux felt like his skin was alight. Ren worked his way down Hux's pristine uniform, opening the tunic and slipping a hand inside to tease at Hux's pale skin. 

Hux was hardly aware of giving in. He spun around to face Ren, pushed him firmly with both hands and forced Ren to take backwards steps until he thumped against the inside of the door. Hux grabbed a double handful of Ren's thick, black hair and pulled Ren's head down. Ren devoured the kiss that grew from Hux's twisted grimace and offered another in return. 

Ren pushed off the solid metal doors and forced Hux back, steering him until he overbalanced and landed in the interrogation chair. Hux, bound at wrists and ankles, writhed against his restraints and cursed at Ren. 

Ren laughed and sneered.  
"Having trouble staying in control now, General Hux?"  
Ren leaned forward, hands on Hux's arms, face level with his.  
"Tell me what you want, say the words for what you have been thinking about since you went on duty. Give your fantasy a name, a language."

Ren moved both hands to Hux's head, ruffling his hair and holding his jaw. Hux struggled against Ren's grip. Ren moved one hand to unfasten Hux's trousers and coax his erection even harder through the fabric and ease it free of Hux's clothing. Hux whimpered.

"Don't make me look to find what you want, Hux, give me the information." Ren's hand moved from Hux's cock to his forehead. "Don't make me go in there and take it. You know I can, I can read your weak minded thoughts as if they were my own. Tell me what you want."

Hux closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the headrest. He gripped the arms of the chair, whitening his knuckles, and gritted his teeth. He could feel Ren there, just on the edge of his consciousness. He could feel Ren's desire grow to match his own.

"I want--"  
Hux stopped and bit his lip, wondering for a second whose voice he heard.  
"I want you to put your mask back on and I will demonstrate my _respect_ on my knees before you."

Ren almost sniggered. Hux saw him catch the look of delight that passed across his face. Ren grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"I am not letting you up from that chair until you are done."  
Ren disappeared from Hux's field of view. 

"A-a-ah!" Hux did not expect his centre of gravity to shift and his body to pivot. Ren was back in sight. Hux lay in the chair, reclined and tilted, head level with Ren's knees and feet higher. He looked upside down at Ren's mask. Ren parted his outer robe and pushed his trousers to his ankles. He dropped to his knees and shuffled forward until his cock rubbed against Hux's cheek. 

In the tent made from Ren's long robe, Hux parted his lips, kissed and sucked on Ren's shaft. He moved his head through the extent of his range of motion, flicking a pointed tongue across the thick seam that led from Ren's hole to his balls. Ren hissed and shifted, tilting his hips and gripping Hux's knees, pushing them apart. Hux felt Ren lift for a second then tasted the head of Ren's cock rubbing against his tongue. He mumbled words around Ren's cock, pulled his head back, sucking and licking, slowly pulling away from Ren.  
"I want to watch you fuck me."

Ren stood up in one fluid motion. He hit one control to set the chair upright and another to release Hux's ankles. Ren pulled Hux's uniform trousers down until they were inside out over his boots. He pulled Hux forward, knelt and pushed Hux's knees up and out. 

Ren was not gentle. He pulled off one glove, slowly loosening one finger at a time before slapping it down on Hux's bare stomach, and stretched Hux with slicked fingers while Hux cursed and writhed. Ren felt Hux's pain and desire and gloried in it, twisting his hand and driving three fingers deeper.

Hux, helpless and open, watched Ren through half-shut eyes that looked out from above red cheeks and a half-open mouth. His eyelids fluttered when Ren entered him roughly and thrust hard and fast, racing to his own pleasure first. Hux fought back, moved his hips to change Ren's angle until he felt deep waves of pleasure in his core with every thrust. Hux pulled against the wrist restraints, aching to grip his own cock and stroke himself into an oblivion of joy.

Hux heard Ren's distorted grunts and cries and Ren's hand grasped his shaft. A few fast strokes and Hux was undone, as Ren's hips stuttered and slowed, Hux came hard, his muscle spasms intensifying the sensation deep in his pelvis, until he collapsed back into the chair, spent and damp with sweat.

With one hand, Ren fumbled at the side of his mask. Hux heard a hiss and a click and knew the voice unit had lifted out and up. He could hear Ren's panting breaths.

Ren stood and dressed himself before releasing Hux. Hux stared down at the disarray of his once-perfect uniform. He closed his eyes and bumped his messed up hair gently against the headrest while Ren sniggered. Hux righted his appearance as best he could but Ren was still smirking at him. Hux snapped but the fire had gone.  
"What?"  
Ren pointed.  
"Are you planning to wear that in the command room?"  
"Don't be stupid." Hux scowled at the stain on his tunic. "I have a spare. No one need know."  
Ren was on Hux in half a second. Hux cried out, only half in pain.

Later, in his quarters after a shower and a clean uniform, Hux pulled his collar this way and that but could not hide the red mark below his jaw that promised to darken to a bruise over the next hour. 

And Ren, feet up and calmly fiddling with his light sabre, wondered if it meant anything that the name Hux had cried at his hard, sucking kiss was _"Kylo!"_


	2. After the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants Hux to address him with proper respect.  
> Hux is delightfully uncooperative.
> 
> He needs to be persuaded and rewarded for good behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This grew from a tumblr prompt fic my alterego answered:   
> Things said after you kissed me - Kylux

_"Kylo!"_

The way Hux had called his name bothered Ren and he couldn't figure out why. He was Master of the Knights of Ren, for Hux to call him Ren was to acknowledge his position. He would have preferred Hux to call him _Master Kylo_ but Ren sensed that Hux would not acquiesce, he would perceive an indignity. 

Hux would not understand. _Perhaps,_ Ren wondered, _if I first address Hux as General, he might call me Master. When he is accustomed to it, I will be Master and he will be Hux._

It was petty, he knew, but it gave Ren satisfaction to know that Hux had been on the bridge, trying to command the respect of Captain Phasma and the rest of the officers with a bruise blossoming high on his throat. 

A bruise Ren had kissed and sucked there himself less than twenty hours ago.

Why did Hux call him Kylo _then_ , and not Ren or any of the insulting terms he favoured? Why did Hux unlock the door and vanish without at least attempting to assault him verbally or physically? 

Ren shrugged. Why did Hux do anything. The man's mind was a mess under the careful artifice of calm decisiveness.

Ren waited until he knew Hux's long shift must be over then closed his eyes and concentrated, stilled his thoughts, focused on finding Hux and easing into his mind. Hux sensed him, threw up random images and thoughts to distract Ren from the information and the emotion he sought. Ren withdrew, amused. 

Hux was learning. He could evade Ren at a distance. He would not shield his mind so easily close up.

Ren marched along the corridors to Hux's quarters, staring straight ahead, stormtroopers and technical staff backing away as their superior passed. Ren's mind, calm and focused in the privacy of his own quarters, grew more erratic the closer he got to Hux's presence.

Outside the General's quarters, Ren paused to adjust his tunic and helmet. He calmed himself by counting his breathing. Ren opened the door and walked inside without asking. Hux stood waiting for him.

"In most cultures it is considered polite to knock and wait to be invited in. What do you want?"

Ren flushed hot. He removed his helmet.   
"Why?"  
the word emerged as a snarl.

Hux angled his head and looked down his nose at Ren's red-tinged face and gritted teeth.  
"Why what."

"You don't know what I am asking?" Ren walked closer to Hux, reached out a shiny black glove and touched a finger to the mark he had left on Hux's neck. Hux stepped back but his desk prevented his escape. Ren removed his gloves and dropped them on the desk. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the purple oval on Hux's throat.

Hux clenched his fists around the edge of the cool metal.   
"You're asking about _that?_ Is your memory so poor that you have forgotten already?"

Ren sensed Hux's unease. He gripped Hux by the neck without Force, without squeezing until the man was on the cusp of unconsciousness. Ren pulled Hux closer and kissed him hard in a display of dominance without Force making it a trivial exercise. He leaned back for just long enough to murmur, _"You will address me as **Master** Kylo, General Hux."_

Hux pushed his fingers through Ren's hair, took a halting breath in and exhaled, "Kylo." 

Hux gripped Ren's hair in both fists and pulled Ren's head back and down hard. On the point of overbalancing, Ren twisted and ducked, sweeping Hux's feet from under him. Hux crashed to the floor. 

In a heartbeat, Ren was on his adversary. Ren forced Hux's hands above his head and held both of Hux's wrists against the floor. Hux struggled, anger flaring his nostrils, angling his brows and dilating his pupils. 

Hux spat words through bared teeth.   
"What's your plan, Ren? Force me to do what you want?"

Ren shifted, weight resting on Hux and restricting his ribcage. Hux's chest heaved and the general used one leg, knee bent and foot flat, as a lever to rock himself over enough that Ren slid to the side. 

"I will _never_ call you _master._ "

Ren felt the challenge, the desire in Hux's declaration. He fed it and fed upon it.  
"I _know_ you will. _You_ know you will."

Hux almost wriggled free but Ren's grip tightened and Hux found himself supine once more with Ren lying on top of him, holding him down, pushing his wrists onto the floor either side of his head. 

Hux chose to be calm. He made his muscles relax, told himself that he was safe from real harm, if Kylo wanted him hurt, he'd be hurt already. He had a choice; play along or not. Hux smirked and relaxed, affecting a bored tone.   
"Whatever you say, _master_ Kylo."

Ren scowled at Hux's sarcasm. He held Hux's gaze, staring into those intense eyes.  
"You will say my name with _respect,_ General Hux."   
Hux grimaced, showing teeth white and even, canines and incisors sharp. He struggled and raised his head and shoulders, face inches from Ren's. Hux growled a challenge and felt Ren's physical reaction.  
"Force me."

Ren felt his heart rate rise and heat tickle the pit of his stomach. He released Hux's wrists, transferring one hand to Hux's throat and sat straddling the general for a few uncomfortable seconds. Ren stood, holding Hux to the floor with Force. Hux's cheeks reddened and his eyes bulged. Ren did not relent, but swept Hux up and slammed him against the wall, holding him there, breathless, boots inches from the floor.

Hux flailed and slapped the wall with his palm. Ren backed off, allowing Hux to suck greedily at the air in the room. Ren let Hux slide down the wall until his feet touched the floor and his knees buckled. 

"Say my name, General Hux."

Hux glared at Ren in silence for a few seconds. A hint of a sneer curled his lips.   
"Make me."

Ren released Hux completely and shed his outer tunic. Hux leapt at Ren, bowling him backwards and tripping him over. Hux fell heavily on top of Ren, forcing the air from his lungs. Hux and Ren wrestled, evenly matched when Ren played fair, in a war of attrition between Hux's strength and Ren's agility. Soon both circled warily around a common centre, chests heaving with the effort of breathing, eyes boring into each other, searching for any sign of weakness. 

Ren found it. A twitch in Hux's eyelid and a drop in his head position, elevated breathing that did not return to normal quickly. Hux had had enough. The general blinked and Ren was there, holding Hux's hands behind his waist, leaning in, walking him backwards until Hux was once more impeded by the cold metal of his desk and Ren was pushing against him.

Hux closed his eyes and whimpered, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly dragged it out through his teeth. He looked up at Ren. Eyes wide and pupils dilated, Ren leaned in and caught Hux's lower lip between his own, drawing his pointed tongue over its soft surface. Ren released Hux’s hands and held his face instead. Hux grasped handfuls of Ren's hair again and pulled, but without violence. 

Hux felt Ren's hands at his belt and then at the hidden fastening of his tunic. Hux released one hand from Ren's hair, fearing that to let go completely would mean ending their hungry, sloppy kiss. He stroked Ren's cheek, trailed his hand down Ren's chest to his hip. Hux leaned back on his desk, curled one leg behind Ren's thigh and palmed at Ren's hardening cock through layers of fabric. 

Ren pulled away and stood, reaching for Hux with both hands, pulling him up by the loose, flapping fabric of his open tunic then moving both hands to Hux's hips, grinding against him. Hux held tight around Ren's neck and moaned against his lips. Ren pushed Hux's trousers down his thighs and lifted him inelegantly onto the desk, tipping him onto his back across the flashing lights of the display panel.

Ren lifted Hux's ankles to his shoulders and leaned forward, testing Hux's flexibility. He fumbled at the front of his own clothes and freed his cock from the fabric, stroking it fully erect. 

"You _will_ call me Master."

Hux sniggered. Ren stroked Hux's cock with one hand and circled his entrance with one finger of the other. Ren watched Hux's eyelids flutter and his face flush. He took a guess, reached across to the desk drawer and opened it. 

Ren was right about Hux's solitary habits. He grinned and lubed his fingers and his cock. Hux bore down onto his hand as Ren slipped one finger then two into Hux and twisted. Hux whimpered and moaned, clutching at the edge of the desk to give leverage. Ren watched Hux's face with a mixture of amusement and desire.

"You will call me _Master_ before this is over."

Hux cursed at Ren and Ren laughed, driving his hand harder and faster, curling and scissoring his fingers. Ren withdrew his hand and slicked his cock again before sliding into Hux. He stood still, feeling Hux tighten and relax, then thrust, picking up pace, hands flat on the desk, adjusting his position until Hux gasped and whimpered every time Ren slammed into him.

"Call. Me. Ma. Ster. Call. Me..."

Ren kept up the chant until he could no longer form words. He came hard, head turned and panting against the leather of Hux's boot. He pulled out slowly and suppressed a giggle. 

Ren let Hux's legs slip from his shoulders to the floor, making Hux's back arch and hips thrust up, leaned forward and murmured in Hux's ear.  
 _"You want to come? You know what to say, General Hux."_

Hux groaned and cursed at Ren. He tried to clasp his cock to finish the job himself but Ren caught his wrists and held his arms by his sides. Ren got to his knees and nuzzled at Hux's balls.

"You _want_ this."  
Hux agreed, "I want this."  
"You only have to say one word and I will let you come."  
Hux made a noise that might have been incoherent syllables. Ren mouthed around the base of Hux's cock and worked his way up to the head, giving it one swirl of soft tongue then moved his mouth away. Hux tried to follow, tried to thrust up but could not move.  
Ren blew gently along the length of Hux's cock.   
"ALL RIGHT!" Hux roared. "MASTER!"

Ren licked up the length of Hux's cock with a wide, warm tongue.  
"You will speak with respect, General."  
Hux groaned and shook his head.  
"Fuck. Unngh."  
"I can't hear you, General."  
"Master."   
"Again."  
"Master. Master Kylo." 

Ren released Hux's wrists and held the base of Hux's cock in one hand, sliding his lips and tongue up and down the head and what he could take of the shaft. With his other hand, Ren stroked around and behind Hux's balls, hands and lips and tongue moving in the same rhythm. Hux was already so close it was over in half a minute. Ren felt Hux tighten and twitch, moved his head away and watched Hux come over his own stomach and chest.

Ren stood and wiped his mouth. Hux lay spent and heaving. Ren tidied his clothing while Hux struggled to sit up, perched on the edge of the desk.

Hux glared at Ren.  
"Don't you DARE gloat."

Ren smirked, put his gloves back on and picked up his helmet. He walked to the door and looked back at Hux. Ren's smirk dropped into a frown, Hux was watching him. He made no effort to stand or clean himself up. Uncertain, Ren walked back over to Hux, put one hand behind Hux's head, leaned over and kissed him. 

Suddenly angry at his weakness, Ren pushed himself away from Hux and strode for the door. His hand reached for the control that would slide the door open but paused when Hux called quietly, _"Ah, Kylo. Master Kylo."_


	3. Order out of chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux provokes Ren into a fight refereed by Phasma. Everybody loses.  
> TW - almost goes non-con after their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks to Valda and Chickaddddd for helpful comments on which version of the ending to use.

Kylo Ren trained hard. Stripped to leggings and vest, barefoot and brandishing a staff in a double-handed grip, he crossed the floor in a sequence of almost balletic movements. 

He scowled when he thought of the comment Hux had dropped to Phasma a few hours earlier when he was not quite out of earshot. Something about Ren's fighting style reminding him of a constipated gundark. Phasma had not reacted. Ren found Phasma difficult to read. He suspected she wore the uniform less for physical protection than for the emotional distance its reflective surface encouraged. She played a game with the general, always loyal and deferential in front of the troops but Ren had watched them when they thought themselves unobserved and Phasma, he concluded, had ambition of her own. Hux would do well to watch his back. Phasma did not easily tolerate weakness in her superiors. Ren wondered if the captain had known he was still listening, perhaps her lack of agreement or conspiratorial laughter was a sign that she could be sympathetic to his cause.

Ren wondered if Hux had known he was still listening and intended him to hear the insult. Perhaps he should have shown Hux... but no, thought Ren, he would take revenge in good time.

Again. Ren turned his thoughts away from the irritating general and adjusted his grip on the staff, stood calm, breathing controlled. He exploded into motion, set moves familiar to his muscles sending the staff whirling through the air to come to rest almost horizontal and half an inch above the wooden dummy that often bore the brunt of Ren's frustrated rage. 

Breathe.  
Relax.  
Again.

Ren repeated the sequence over and over until sweat glistened on his skin and his breathing was barely controlled. He stood, staff vertical, counting silently, eyes closed, to recover. A voice disturbed his moment of peace.

"Master Kylo, I did not know you could dance so prettily."

Ren heard the sneer in Hux's tone. He opened his eyes but did not look round at the general. Instead he pointed his staff out straight at the wooden dummy.

Hux smirked at Ren's attempt at a snub. He had been watching for some minutes, unobserved, after slipping into the training area intent on quieting his mind with physical labour. Hux threw up thoughts of control panels and rotas and balance sheets to mask his thoughts of the sight of Kylo Ren, stripped of his robes and mask, whirling in beautiful motion, the sheen on his skin reflecting the mock-daylight from the hidden lights and his hair clinging to his forehead and neck. 

Hux suppressed the thought of walking over and sweeping that hair back out of Kylo's eyes and kissing... Hux narrowed his eyes, thought diverted by the slight smirk on Ren's face. He looked at the wooden dummy and noticed something scorched into its varnished surface. One word. 

"Very childish, Ren. However, I am pleased to see you can wield your weapon with precision occasionally."

Hux moved over to the mats at the other side of the officers' gym, stripped to his shorts and warmed up with a scowl on his face. Ren walked up to the wooden dummy. As soon as Hux's gaze flicked over to see what he was doing, Ren swept a hand over its top and kissed its surface.

Hux turned his back. Ren permitted himself a smile at the sight of Hux's reddening face before composing himself for a slow walk-through of the next training exercise. 

Hux busied himself with his routine, a familiar sequence of free weight exercises displacing his irritation at Ren naming his training dummy _Hux,_ and his embarrassment that Ren had seen his fleeting fantasy. Hux could hear Ren's workout behind him as a series of footfalls and swishing sounds of the staff cutting air. He closed his eyes against the temptation to turn and watch, only to find himself imagining Master Kylo in full, controlled, fluid anger, black robes flying through the air following the red glow of his weapon, expression concealed by his mask.

Performing slow sets of reps that he was no longer counting, Hux turned and watched. 

Ren shook out his hair, composed himself and completed another walk-through, stopping and repeating movements to perfect them before moving on. He felt Hux's attention on him like a creature scratching at his consciousness, and it bothered him although he could not quite grasp why. 

_If that is what Hux wants,_ thought Ren, _I will put on a show._

Ren removed his vest, damp with perspiration, and dropped it at the edge of the mat. He stood calm at the corner furthest from Hux, facing him, eyes focused on an imaginary adversary, staff in a double handed grip. He was aware of Hux's anticipation, Hux's attention drawn to the texture of his skin and the regular movement of his breathing.

Ren waited, sensing Hux's impatience blossom into the beginnings of desire, then moved with explosive grace. His performance was flawless and Hux could not disguise his admiration under negative thoughts for long. Ren felt the slip in Hux's mind, his abandonment of pretence. Hux was staring. Hux wanted more.

Ren walked away. With his back to Hux, ego stroked, he smiled to himself. Ren turned, rested with closed eyes for a minute, then opened his eyes to stare back at Hux. Without breaking their gaze, Ren sent the wooden staff flying back to the rack on the wall and reached one hand out. His weapon flew from its clip on Ren's belt on the pile of folded clothing by the side of the mat and into Ren's hand. 

Ren kept his attention on Hux, looking for any change in the infuriating man's expression, any twitch or tell. Hux watched him, cheeks a little pink from the recent effort of lifting weights that now lay ignored by his feet, lips slightly parted, chest movements revealing a slightly elevated breathing rate.

Ren thrilled in the instant he flicked the switch that activated the red, ragged blades of his light saber. Every time, it was a reminder of power he held, power he controlled. Power Hux did not have over him. Power he could use to control Hux if he chose. He smiled and raised his arm for balance, ready to throw himself into motion. 

Master Kylo began his demonstration. It started with smooth looping movements, red crackling blade sweeping low and spiralling higher. He felt the Force guide his limbs and resolved to train more, to seek this powerful feeling and learn better to direct it for his own purposes. He felt calm, connected, he felt himself... _pushing Hux against the wall and kissing that smirk from his smart mouth..._

Ren yelled at the intrusion. He stormed over to his training dummy and reduced it to charred pieces in a matter of seconds. He half-turned to Hux, held his free hand out and gripped air. Hux raised inches from the floor and flailed impotently. Ren marched across to Hux and stood with his twisted face inches from Hux's gasping mouth.

"You did this, you distracted me with your pathetic... your..."  
Ren dropped Hux to the mat then pulled him up by the arms, walked him backwards to the wall and held his wrists, pinning his hands either side of his head.  
"Is this really what you want, General?"

Hux opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Instead, he licked his lips and nodded once. Ren scowled, leaned in and kissed Hux hard, pushing his head back against the wall. 

Hux made a show of fighting back, pushing into Ren, using the wall to brace his foot as he thrust his hips forward and forced Ren to take a step back. 

"Kylo!" Hux spat the word. Ren stopped and glared at Hux. "Perhaps if you were less easily distracted you would make a better fighter. Do you think your Sith grandfather would have been thrown off kilter by a stray thought? Do the Jedi succumb so easily?"

Ren brought his hand back and slapped Hux across his face. Hux felt his eyes water and a second later the sting in his cheek made him bare his teeth. Hux pushed with all his strength and Ren staggered back. Hux aimed a punch low to Ren's stomach and sneered as Ren doubled over. 

Hux took two steps away and waited. Ren crouched on the mat, looking up from under brows drawn down low. Hux wiped his mouth where his cheek had been forced into his teeth and a trace of blood marred the corner of his grimace. He issued a challenge.  
"You, me, no Force, no weapons, Captain Phasma as witness, now."

Ren snarled then caught himself. He stood up, his full height giving him courage but little advantage.  
"Agreed. Phasma can referee, she will watch as you lose her respect. I will win, Hux. You know I will beat you."  
Hux nodded and issued a command to Phasma from the communications panel by the door. 

Phasma arrived quickly, striding in with full armour and hitting the door lock behind her. She saluted.  
"General?"  
Hux nodded at her. Phasma stood by the side of the mat Ren had used and pointed. Hux stood where Phasma indicated. Ren frowned and did not move, uncertainty nagging at his mind. Phasma called him.  
"Master Ren? Here, please."

Ren faced Hux with a sneering display.  
"You will lose. You always lose. You lost the girl, the droid, the map, the pilot and the respect of your stormtroopers after letting that traitor get away with a tie-fighter. You are a parody of a general, Hux. Perhaps after you lose to me again Captain Phasma can replace you."

Hux clenched his fists and reddened. He spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Captain, when you are ready."

Phasma pointed a finger at each posturing opponent.  
"The round starts when I say and ends when one of you capitulates or is incapable of continuing. No weapons, no Force, no further rules. Go."

Hux expected Ren's immediate onslaught. Hux dodged and Ren's fist flew past his ear accompanied by a curse. Hux moved in close and grappled Ren backwards. Ren, used to the distance required of a battle with light sabers, was not trained for such close combat. Hux felt Ren stumble, and pushed him off, giving Ren the space he needed for another attack. Ren launched himself at Hux with a growl almost immediately, bending low and catching Hux around the waist. Hux went down.

Ren immobilised Hux's legs with his body but only for a second. Hux kicked hard and bucked his hips and Ren could not hold him. Ren rolled away and stood up in one fluid motion. Hux clambered to his feet and they stood facing each other, crouched as if to pounce, breathing hard and glaring. Ren feinted forward and Hux dodged to his left. Ren sprang at Hux and brought his right fist around and up, catching Hux in the ribs. Hux doubled over and his face found Ren's knee on its way down.

Hux hit the mat face down, bleeding from his nose. Ren landed heavily on Hux's back, shoving the air from his lungs in a groan. Hux pushed himself up with elbows and knees, twisted and Ren slid off to the side. Hux flipped himself over and landed on Ren, face to face. Hux pressed his forearm into Ren's throat, dripping blood on Ren's cheek. 

Hux felt his head yanked backwards by the hair as Ren grabbed a fistful in a desperate attempt to pull Hux from him. Hux cried out in pain, strained his neck back, lifted, lightening the pressure on Ren's windpipe. Ren sucked air and clawed wildly at Hux's face, fingers grasping at Hux's open mouth. Ren pushed his fingers over Hux's tongue hoping for a reflex that would incapacitate Hux for a few seconds. Hux bit down hard, Ren yelled and cursed and tried to pull his hand away.

Hux released Ren and they rolled on the mat, one then the other gaining the advantage and losing it. Captain Phasma watched through her helmet, more bored than amused, waiting to see if Master Ren would cheat and use Force, or if he would fight fair. Either way, Ren was going to lose. Phasma knew that as surely as she knew her name and number. 

It was over suddenly. One second Hux was under Ren on the mat, pushing and grunting, the next moment there was a sickening crunch and Ren was under Hux, his face a mess of blood and a matching stain on Hux's forehead. Hux straddled Ren, one hand clasped around Ren's throat ready to squeeze, the other tilting Ren's head to prevent him from choking on his own blood. Ren did not move.

Hux got off, rolled Ren onto his front and straddled him again. Ren lay still and quiet apart from rasping breaths and coughs. Hux twisted Ren's hand up his back and leaned over Ren's ear.  
"Do you admit defeat?"

Ren knew he had lost at that moment unless Hux could be broken another way. He did something Hux did not expect. He laughed.

Hux scowled and dropped to lie full length on Ren. Ren sucked in a breath and groaned. By the side of the mat, ignored, Phasma turned and opened a wall panel to reveal medical supplies.  
"What do you find amusing, Ren? You lost."  
Ren continued to giggle and snort as the blood from his nose thickened and blocked. He heaved his chest with laughter that he barely understood himself and could not control. 

"SHUT UP!"  
Hux yelled at Ren. Ren giggled even more, tears streaming from his eyes and ribs straining to cooperate under the weight of Hux's body. Hux shifted back, allowing Ren to curl slightly onto his side, cheek pressed to the stained training mat. Hux tried shouting at Ren, talking to him, pulling him to sit up, slapping him, but nothing staunched Ren's mirth.

Trembling with fury, Hux pushed Ren's face to the mat and thrust against him, pushing his shorts out of the way and rubbing himself erect on the fabric of Ren's leggings. As Hux's fingers pulled at Ren's waistband, he heard Phasma's warning, _"General Hux!"_ and a medikit landed on the floor beside them. The sound of the door announced Phasma's exit.

"I might kill you for that, Hux."  
Ren sat up and clutched his head. Hux rolled away with his face in his hands. Ren rose and offered Hux a hand to stand up.  
"But not today. I am going to clean up in the shower. Come with me unless you want to go out looking like you have been in a bar-room brawl."

Ren checked the door was secured after the Captain's exit and opened the door to the shower unit. It was designed for one, but generously sized. Ren looked back, Hux still stood in the middle of the mat. Ren rolled his eyes, walked over to Hux and patted his cheek.  
"General!"

Hux twitched back to reality. He frowned at Ren and shook his head.  
"Clean up, yes. Can't go in front of Snoke looking like... like... No."  
Suddenly afraid, Ren took Hux by the arm and steered him towards the shower room.  
"You have an audience with our Supreme Leader? Today?"  
Hux laughed but winced in pain.  
"No. Wanted to see... You fear him too."  
Ren set his mouth tight and shook his head.  
“My supreme leader has my respect and my love. He has trained me specially out of all he could have chosen and I am grateful.”

Ren helped Hux out of his shorts and removed his own leggings. He herded Hux into the shower area, set the temperature and started the water flow. Ren held Hux under the spray and rubbed the bloodstains from his face and chest. The water ran pink and rust down the drain to the recycling unit. Hux smiled and pulled Ren under, careful not to touch his battered nose but only to scrub at the encrusted blood around and below. 

Ren smiled as they worked on cleaning each other's sticky bloodstains, his face smug.  
"You think you won, General. I know you lost."  
"What are you talking about?" Hux pulled Ren's hand away from his mouth and shook his head. "I was not the one being held face down to the mat, barely conscious."  
Ren grinned and resumed work on Hux's forehead. He pulled Hux close and murmured barely loud enough to be heard above the hiss of the water.  
_"What were you about to do when your Captain called you off? You lost control. Admit it, Hux, you are more like me than you want to accept. Would you have done it? Would you have committed one more degrading act?"_

"Kylo..."  
Hux looked at Ren's face. Ren sensed a weakness, a doubt.  
"You will call me Master."  
"I will call you Master," Hux echoed. "Master Kylo, would you have stopped me?"

Hux felt Ren's brief influence leave him and he missed it desperately. He stood under the shower hoping the running water would hide his tears. Ren held Hux at arm's length, hands stroking Hux's cheek and gripping his throat.  
"I would have killed you in the space between heartbeats."

With no further words, Hux took a towel, dried and dressed then left the gym. Ren gave the general time to get away then did the same.

Hux found Phasma by his quarters.  
"Well?" she demanded. "You won. What next?"  
Hux shook his head. He opened his door and spoke quietly as he stepped into his room.  
"I am tired, Captain. Take the bridge and see that I am not disturbed."

While Hux retreated, Ren donned his uniform and helmet and made sure to be seen. Phasma watched him strut around the command centre. Ren stood beside her, his black helmet close to her chrome. Phasma was glad nobody could see her face. She spoke in a voice for Ren alone.  
"How's your face, Master Ren?"  
Ren did not flinch at the slight gibe.  
"It will heal. He lost. You and your general planned this and he still snatched at defeat."  
Phasma gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.  
"What will you do?"

Ren left the command centre. Phasma followed him to a briefing room off the main corridor. Ren took a guess based on the captain's mood.  
"You are a poor liar. You are jealous. You expected General Hux to win and show his gratitude by fucking you instead of me."  
Phasma laughed.  
"Master Ren, Hux and I have used each other in time of need but it has always been strategic." Captain Phasma leaned a little closer to Ren. She tapped her chrome helmet and grinned, unseen. "It still is. Look if you want. The first time I was eager to ingratiate myself with my new general and he was keen to show his new subordinate who was in command. I let him bend me over the communications panel. I almost broadcast his climax to the entire fleet. The second time, I rode him in full armour with his wrists held behind his head, straddling him in the pilot seat of his private transport on the way back from demolishing a rebel base. I thought it might make him pause before ordering my destruction if I anticipate his needs and help fulfil them," Phasma smirked, "although I always make sure he is fit for duty afterwards."

Ren's hand shot out and Phasma reeled from the blow that sent her skidding into the wall. She collapsed, breathing hard and struggled to rise. Phasma succeeded in raising her line of sight to Ren's mask.  
"You think yours is the only pretty face to turn his head?"

Phasma felt the pressure lift from her chest as soon as Ren marched from the room. She stood, calmed her breathing and warned Hux that he would have a visitor.

Hux received Phasma's message seconds before the door to his quarters opened and Ren strode in. The door closed and locked behind him. Hux sat behind his desk, bruised and swollen face, loose robe betraying signs of renewed bloodflow.  
"Master Kylo, what can I do for you?"

Ren paced forward. Hux stood, scraping his chair back, poised ready to lunge or run, aware of the half-open drawer and the fully charged blaster that was probably within his reach.

Ren stopped. He removed his helmet and set it on the desk.  
"How many stormtroopers have you fucked?"  
His face was unreadable. Hux scowled.  
"Ah, you have conferred with Phasma. The answer is mind your own fucking business."  
They scowled at each other for a few seconds longer until Hux dropped his act, sighed and pointed at the sofa.  
"Kylo, sit down. I..." Hux looked away and half-shrugged, his hands raising out to waist height. "I lost control and I apologise for... that."

Ren stood in front of Hux, holding his gaze, took his wrists and gently twisted his arms up behind his back, left then right. Hux resisted only enough to test whether Ren intended him harm. Ren held Hux's wrists with one hand and stroked Hux’s hair with the other before leaning over and kissing him carefully, pulling away at the flinch from contact with damaged flesh. Ren moved his lips close to Hux's ear.

 _"You have Phasma watching us?"_  
Ren turned his face slightly to see Hux nod.  
_"I could end your life and neither she nor you would see it coming. Relax, If I wanted you dead you would be dead."_  
Hux closed his eyes and focused on breathing evenly.  
_"Call her off."_  
Ren released Hux. Hux hit buttons on the communications panel. He spoke clear and loud.  
"Thank you Captain Phasma, that will be all. Acknowledge."  
Phasma's voice communicated understanding and the panel dimmed.

Ren reached out a gloved hand to stroke Hux’s face. Hux flinched, Ren growled a curse and immobilised him, arms out and head back. Ren drew a finger along Hux’s jaw from ear to point of chin, then down his neck. Hux tried to swallow. Ren felt the movement of Hux’s throat and allowed his finger to trail down Hux’s skin to where his loose robe crossed over his chest.  
"What do you want with me, Hux?" Ren demanded. "Do you hate me? Fear me? Want to humiliate me? Do you desire me?"  
Hux gasped out words. Ren's eyebrows raised.  
"You want _that?"_  
Hux nodded and struggled. Ren allowed him enough freedom of movement to swallow and breathe more easily. Hux dipped his head and coughed. He raised his head to look at Ren.  
"I want to feel powerless with someone who has as much to lose as I have."  
Ren frowned and stepped away. He walked around Hux.  
"Phasma seems capable."  
Hux would have shrugged if he could.  
"She is, yet her ambition might tempt her into betrayal."  
"You fear her?" Ren's frown looked less certain. "Has she not proved herself loyal? She lied to me for you, tried to anger me on your account."  
"Yes." Hux agreed again. "Still, I hold back from her. With you--”

Ren pushed Hux to the wall with a gesture and a thought. He considered what Hux had admitted. With Hux still immobilised against the wall, Ren paced. He reached a hand out towards Hux, stood still and closed his eyes.  
"Aaah Hux. Is this what your games were for? Manipulate me into crushing you? Come here."

Ren pulled Hux towards him. Hux lurched forwards and put his hands behind his back, following a suggestion in his head. Ren unfastened Hux's robe and pulled at the cord until it slid free. He pushed the fabric off Hux's shoulders and the garment fell to the floor. Ren tied one end of the cord to Hux's right wrist, passed it over the opposite shoulder, looped it twice around Hux's neck, adjusted it to raise Hux's hand higher and tied the other end to Hux's left wrist.  
"Do you think your captain is still watching, Hux? How does it feel to be my plaything in front of her? Feet."

Hux shuffled his ankles together. Ren improvised, securing them with the shoulder strap of the blaster in Hux's drawer.

"You know this is all for show," Ren leaned in to Hux's ear. "I could hold you still with a thought and you could do nothing to prevent me."  
Hux nodded, pupils dilated and lips parted, breathing and pulse rates elevated. Ren kissed him softly, still mindful of their injuries.  
"I could do anything I want with you now."  
Hux trembled. Ren stroked his head.  
"I want you fully aware of what is happening to you. I want you to struggle and feel helpless as I use you." Ren smirked at the one security camera that still blinked. "I want Phasma to see what a pathetic creature you are."

Ren turned Hux towards the camera and stood behind him, a hand on Hux’s throat and his mouth sucking at Hux’s pale shoulder. He dragged Hux a few stumbling steps backwards to the sofa and pushed him to sit perched on the edge. He touched the tender areas of Hux's mouth, forced Hux's jaws open and sighed.  
"Look at you, begging for instructions instead of issuing commands. How would your stormtroopers treat you if they knew? Ah-ah, eyes open!"  
Ren stepped back and Hux watched as he pulled off his gloves, folded his long hooded robe and unfastened the front of his trousers, pushing them down just enough under his inner tunic. Hux's eyes settled on Ren's half-hard cock. Ren stepped forward again, one foot either side of Hux's trussed ankles.  
"Get me hard."

Hux leaned forward and nuzzled at Ren's balls and cock, flicking his tongue and sucking at the shaft, wincing as Ren held his head and accidentally touched a bruise. Ren bit back an apology, instead he shifted his hand to grip hair and thrust twice into his mouth, feeling him gag. Ren held still, Hux's tongue playing over the tip of his cock. He looked down.  
"Eyes open! Look at me."

Hux complied, swivelling his eyes up to meet Ren's gaze. Ren's eyelids fluttered closed for a few seconds and he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. Encouraged, Hux ran his tongue as far down Ren's shaft as he could reach. Ren pulled away.  
"Mmm, enough." Ren pushed Hux's shoulder. "Get on the floor. Kneel"

Hux knelt. Ren knelt behind him, forcing his knees between Hux’s and pushing him face down into the sofa. Ren slicked the fingers of his right hand and stroked over Hux's entrance. Hux clenched at the cold when Ren pushed his forefinger inside, quickly joined by his middle finger. Hux let his head sag forwards but Ren pulled on the cord and forced Hux’s head up, listening to the whimpers and gasps the helpless man produced.

Hux strained to look back at Ren, impeded by the cord around his neck. Ren twisted his hand, circling and twitching his fingers, watching Hux squirm. Ren smiled. He reached his left hand around and stroked Hux's cock slowly in a loose grip, all the while twisting and thrusting his fingers. Ren felt a twitch, Hux's breathing rate increased and Ren pulled his hands away, giggling at Hux's pleading groan. He adjusted his position, pushed forward, entering Hux slowly and holding still.

"If you come before me I will punish you."  
Ren did not intend to take long. He thrust slowly a few times then sped up, slamming into Hux so hard that Hux almost choked as his cords tightened on every thrust. As he felt the hot tingle build, sending fire up into his brain on the brink of release, Ren shifted one knee and changed the angle of his final few uncoordinated thrusts. As he spiralled over the edge, Ren felt Hux tighten around him and heard Hux's cries of ecstasy mingle with his own. 

Ren pulled out slowly and let his chin sag onto his chest, eyes closed, breathing deep and grinning. He pulled the loose cord end that would release Hux's left wrist. Ren pulled Hux back to kneel upright, easing the cord from around his neck and running a thumb over the red marks it had left there. Hux sat still while Ren untied his right wrist and his ankles, then wrapped the discarded robe around Hux's shoulders.

Ren dressed and left.

Five minutes later, Phasma, out of armour, entered Hux’s rooms and pulled his shaking form from the floor onto the sofa. She held her general’s head and spoke to him in a calm voice about the day’s events in the command centre, unsure of how much Hux could absorb. When Hux ceased trembling, Phasma called for food and waited by the door, ready to snatch the tray, block the view into Hux’s quarters and close the door quickly.

Phasma carried the tray over to Hux and sat beside him. Hux had not moved. Phasma pulled Hux into her lap and murmured in his ear.  
_"Why are you so fascinated by that monster? He would destroy us."_  
Hux frowned and laid his head on the back of the sofa next to Phasma’s shoulder. Phasma reached one long arm over to pour tea and sipped to test its temperature before shaking Hux and making him drink. Hux dribbled a little and coughed, but took the cup and drank more carefully. He lay in Phasma’s arms again and sighed out, _"Ugh Kylo!"_

Hux wrapped his arms around his chest, yawned and sighed again.  
"Because he makes me feel order in this chaos."


	4. What are you waiting for?

Ren marched to his own quarters, closed the door, swore and punched the wall hard, revelling in the pain in his knuckles. It gave him sharp focus. He stood still for minutes, back to the room, back to the single spotlight that illuminated the relic of his grandfather. Counting while he breathed, fearing another outburst of unfamiliar emotion, Ren turned slowly with his head bowed. Before he had a chance to compose the words to ask for reassurance and promise that his own weakness could be, _would_ be overcome, thoughts of Hux helpless and in despair invaded his head. Ren grabbed his lightsaber and stormed back the way he had come.

Hux's door gave way to several furious swipes of Ren's weapon. Ren stepped through the dull red-edged, glowing remains of Hux's door. He gestured at Phasma, who stood ready with blaster at her shoulder, aimed at him.  
"You would not dare, Captain."  
Phasma faltered for a fraction of a second, feeling her resolve evaporate. It was enough for Ren, he swiped the blaster to one side with a gesture, and Phasma to the other then flung her clear of the room to clatter against the wall opposite and sink to the floor.

Hux did not move from his fetal position on the sofa. Ren watched his breathing in silence for a minute. He became aware of scuffling movement outside the room, two stormtroopers assisting Captain Phasma to her feet. Ren swung round and stode to the door, flung all three the length of the corridor, beyond the commanding officers' accommodation deck and closed the blast doors. 

Ren returned to Hux. He paced back and forwards like a caged cat. He removed his helmet and set it down on Hux's desk. Ren flicked out his hair, jabbed a finger towards Hux and grimaced.  
"You MADE me do this!"

Hux flinched, it showed in his shoulders and short but violent explosion of emotion. Ren felt his anger swell, how _dare_ Hux provoke him into such a display of weakness so easily! He should be calm, detached, at peace inside his head. Instead he felt something new. He continued to glare at Hux's back. Eventually he threw himself into a chair opposite Hux, head in his hands. Voice softer, Ren spoke this time with regret instread of fury, thick and nasal from his facial injury.  
"You made me. Was this not what you wanted from me?"

Hux shifted. He pushed himself up and clutched at his head, hair, usually so perfectly smooth, ruffled.   
"Kylo, what do you want." It wasn't even a question, Ren sensed the stinging dismissal. Hux pulled his robe tighter around himself. "Where is Captain Phasma?"

Ren pouted and stood.  
"Fine. If you want Phasma inst... You let her see you at your weakest? Is that wise?"  
Hux got to his feet, struggled for balance, and feigned confidence despite his obvious distress.   
"Phasma and I have a ship to run. I have no time for this."

Ren grabbed his helmet, walked out and put it back on in the corridor. He released the blast doors and strode out, stormtroopers scattering to the sides. He passed Phasma and paused.  
"He's all yours. What's left of him."

Hux almost felt Phasma's relief when she saw him standing upright. She barked out commands and two stormtroopers nodded and scurried away.  
"General, if he leaves his quarters--"  
"No." Hux shook his head. "He won't hurt me." Hux touched Phasma's arm gently and made eye contact for a second longer than Phasma found comfortable. "Thank you, Captain."  
Phasma nodded, ordered a repair team to fix Hux's door, and left. She quietly ordered her team to watch Ren's movements from a discreet distance.

Hux showered and dressed. The warm jets stung his face. There was little he could do about the cuts and bruising to his swollen features or the developing black eyes, but his tailoring would be perfect. Hux smoothed down the front of his tunic, fastened his belt and swung his coat over his shoulders. Pausing in front of the mirror, he almost wished his uniform included a mask like Kylo's.

Word of the fight had got around in whispers and nudges but no stormtrooper would dare look twice at Hux. The tale had swollen with each re-telling and some looked on Hux's appearance on the command deck as a sign of his victory over Kylo Ren. Phasma quashed rumour where she heard it, asserting that the fight had been fair and equal, Hux was here but Ren was not, The general won fair and square and anyone who reported otherwise would be seeing sanitation duty for the rest of their short career.

Hux patrolled the command centre as he usually did. He took calm control of his responsibilities until Phasma asked for a private moment in his briefing room. Hux left the command centre. Phasma waited for him and accompanied Hux, always at a respectful distance, to the door.  
"General, you have made your point."  
Hux frowned and winced at the pain in his soft tissues.  
"What do you mean?"  
Phasma opened the door for Hux and stepped inside the private room after him.  
"Sir, your stormtroopers have witnessed your victory. There is no further need to stay visible."  
Hux inclined his head.  
"Is that all?"  
Phasma saluted and walked away. 

Hux gave Phasma time to be clear of the corridor and sent a quiet command to take over, just to her earpiece inside her helmet, then went back to his quarters. He noted with satisfaction and pride that the door had been replaced already and the charring on the wall painted over. He sat at his desk and tapped the panel set into its surface. Soon, Hux was lost in the smooth organisation of his domain.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren paced his quarters. He tried to empty his mind, knelt in front of his grandfather's twisted and melted mask, promised he would do better. Vowed to further the cause of the Dark Side. Ren pleaded for a sign, recognition that he was strong enough for this.

Nothing. Ren could feel the Force, undisturbed except for the knots around his own mind. He knew he lacked focus, emotion he did not invite invaded his calm. Quiet meditation eluded him, and he could not push Hux's confusion from his head. 

"A sign, grandfather. Help me take strength from his weakness."  
Ren knelt and begged one more time. The only thing that gave him relief was that he could not detect Snoke in his head, picking at his faults and unraveling his confidence. 

Ren sensed the calm order of the troops around him although the pair in the corridor, lurking just out of sight, radiated anxiety. Ren gave up his attempts to meditate, hid behind his mask and walked past their refuge, murmuring to them _you will tell Captain Phasma that I am asleep._ Both stormtroopers repeated, turned and walked away.

Hux sat motionless in his quarters. Ren probed further, gently, reluctant to leave and yet wary of discovery the closer he got. He sensed Hux's pain and recognised that it fit like a key into part of his own anguish. Ren strode to Hux's quarters, clear at last about what he could do to fix this stupid mood. He raised his hand to force the door open, but the door opened for him. 

"I knew you were there." Hux didn't bother to look up. "Kylo, you should stay out of my head. What is it this time? I'm busy."  
"Come here."   
Ren removed his mask. Hux flickered his gaze up for a second then back to his desk. Ren pulled Hux out of his seat, clasped one hand behind Hux's head and poised the other flat in front of Hux's face.

"Hold on to me, this will hurt."  
Hux stared at Ren, green eyes wide and framed by his strange pale lashes, and Ren felt a gratifying stab of fear from him.  
"I am not here to cause you harm. Put your arms around me, hold on or I will have to make you. You need this."

Hux complied with the slightest of suggestion, holding Ren around his waist. Ren closed his eyes and Hux's grip tightened, his head tried to push back against Ren's hand and he squirmed. Ren felt Hux's body pressed into his own, felt Hux's fear and pain, and wondered if it would have been better to render the man insensible before attempting something so irrational.

That question was answered when Hux went slack and hung like a puppet from Ren's hold. Ren carried Hux into his bedroom and laid him on the perfectly made bed, hardly more than a shelf that slid from a recess in the wall. There was barely room for Ren to perch by Hux's side and Ren reluctantly knelt on the floor.

Ren frowned, perhaps he should call Phasma and have her look after the general now. But he did not. Looking at Hux, unconscious and helpless, Ren felt something new worm its way into his core, something he thought forbidden. He did not want to leave Hux to someone else's care. This was between the two of them and no other. Hux was out cold anyway, Ren reasoned with himself; he might as well finish the job.

Ren placed his hand lightly over Hux's face and closed his eyes. Meditation had never been his strong point but he knew he was just good _enough._

Hux woke in his own bed, naked and surprisingly free from pain. The surprise did not register at first; later he mused on how the mind could so easily forget pain that the body could barely tolerate. No, Hux noticed when he stumbled into his bathroom and shaved, smearing gel on his cheeks and jaw, and pulling his recently-mangled nose up to get at the most awkward stubble of his mustache.

He put the lights on full, stared at his unblemished face in astonishment and remembered a lucid dream in which Kylo had come back to care for him. Hux finished shaving, equally elated and disturbed. He put on a fresh uniform, smoothed his hands down the perfect lines of his tunic, fastened his polished belt, picked up his greatcoat and headed for the command centre.

Ren was absent. Hux was relieved, he doubted he would have completely kept his composure had Ren been standing guard in his cloak and mask. Captain Phasma saluted Hux but held her salute a second too long to hide her confusion at his lack of visible injury. Hux gave Phasma his very best sneer.  
"Attend to your troops, Captain. I have command."  
Phasma gave a curt nod and made for the doors, stopping once to look back over her shoulder. This time the General flashed his Captain an almost imperceptible smile.

Time passed slowly for Hux. The Finalizer met no challenges to the authority of the First Order, there were no unforseen events that required his attention and the General paced from station to station in the command centre doing no more than make the most junior petty officers nervous of being observed to make mistakes. They need not have worried; Hux's attention lay elsewhere.

Hux analysed the events of the past few days, putting observations into categories, trying to make sense of his own state of mind. Positive outcomes, he thought, included the release of tension that he achieved by letting himself be fucked senseless by Kylo. Hux could not remember the last time he had enjoyed such unbroken sleep. The sense of danger he got from allowing himself to be so taken over by another, an equal, gave an additional thrill. Sure he'd had Phasma restrain him before but she was his subordinate officer. Kylo had no rank or sense of loyalty to hold him back. Hux wondered just what Kylo was capable of doing to him. 

Negative outcomes were harder to pin down. Hux knew the man was the Supreme Leader's pet and that Snoke would not approve of their activities whether it was any of his business or not, so discretion was assured. Hux wondered how he would feel if Kylo were to suggest a less antagonistic approach, lovemaking rather than fucking.  
 _ **Careful with your thoughts, General!**_   
The words formed in Hux's mind without troubling his ears. Hux stiffened, walked slowly around the command centre just to make sure Ren was not lurking nearby, handed command over to Lieutenant Mitaka with a salute and a nod then walked at a sedate pace from the room. _Negative,_ thought Hux, _the irritating lack of privacy within my own damn head._

Somehow he knew, when the door ot the observation deck slid open, that Ren would be there. He stood, cloaked and presumably masked although Hux could not see past Ren's hood, facing the expanse of space ahead of them. There was remarkable little to look at. It had disappointed the young Hux on his first inter-system trip to find that space is indeed mostly empty. From this vantage point beside Ren, Hux looked out over the surface of The Finalizer to a black sky relieved only by sparse pinpoints of light from distant stars.

The door opened. Hux looked behind him in time to see a stormtrooper back out and close the door again. Apart from Hux and Ren, the observation deck was deserted.  
"Thank you," Hux stared straight out at the view as he spoke, hoping his voice sounded neutral. Ren did not respond. Hux added, "for healing my face."

Ren's voice came through his mask, distorted.  
"You were thinking about me. I felt you thinking about me. In the command centre."  
"Oh?" Hux sneered. "Don't flatter yourself, Kylo."  
Ren half turned, but resumed his position staring into the void.  
"You were thinking about how good it felt having me inside you." _**You were wondering what you could push me into doing next time, how far would I go.**_

Hux stood silent, staring, not daring to look at Ren and barely daring to think at all. He filled his mind with random data about the stars he could see. Ren was in his head again.  
 _Late phase subgiant..._  
 _ **You wanted me, after**_  
 _orange, four thousand degrees and cooling..._  
 _ **You wanted me to... to... hold you?**_  
 _about ten parsecs, apparent luminosity..._  
 _ **I would have, if I'd known.**_

 

Hux stopped reciting star classification facts to himself and stared at Ren.  
"You are not obliged to pamper me, Kylo. You wanted to leave so you left. I did not ask because I did not need for you to stay."

Hux heard the hiss as Ren touched the release on his mask. Ren pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. He frowned a little at Hux.  
"But you did want me to stay. I felt that. It's why I came back."  
Hux scowled. He asked, although he knew the answer.  
"Why did you want to meet me here, Kylo? Neutral ground?"  
Ren nodded and turned to look out at the blackness again.  
"I want to discuss rules and limits. You like rules."  
"Rules?" Hux scoffed. "This is my ship. I make the rules."  
"I thought we... Whatever." Ren picked up his helmet and put it back on. "Come and see me when you have decided to treat me with respect. Until then, leave me alone."

Hux stood frowning out of the thick, reinforced window for several minutes after Ren had left. As Ren's influence waned, people drifted back in and disturbed his concentration. Hux returned to the calm order of the command centre until hunger sharpened the edge of his temper. 

In the officers' mess, Hux sat alone until Phasma joined him at his table. It was always his, even when the mess was crammed this table remained vacant just in case. Phasma stood opposite and waited for a slight nod before she sat down with her tray. Hux watched Phasma surreptitiously as she ate, fork in right hand, left hand under the table, probably used to resting on a blaster, Hux mused. He smiled. Phasma looked up and frowned.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I wondered if you had trouble with dinner dates, you know," Hux mimicked her pose and faked pulling a trigger, "having to end a date early."  
Phasma laughed and shook her head.   
"I have no time for that, General, as you know."

Hux sat back and smiled. He thought of Ren and his smile leaked away. Hux leaned forward again and jerked his head. Phasma leaned closer.  
"Can I ask you about a delicate matter, in confidence?"  
Phasma looked skeptical but Hux kept a steady gaze on her eyes. She sighed and nodded.  
"Ren demanded that I treat him with respect. What do you suppose he meant?"

"Oh no," Phasma shook her head and began to stand up. "I cannot get involved in whatever you two have going on."  
"Please," Hux put a hand on Phasma's arm and she sat down again. "When you and I, you know, do you stay after because you think I need it?"  
"You do need it, General," Phasma's stare made Hux look away for a second.   
"Is that the only reason?"  
Phasma sighed and looked around the busy mess room, glad of the privacy afforded by the racket of hungry officers all wrapped up in their own concerns.  
"I stay because I want to feel a little warmth for a while. I suppose if you asked me to leave straight away I would feel like I didn't matter to you, anyone would do in my place. I would stop coming to your quarters when you call for my assistance with _confidential matters of state."_

Hux's eyebrows and panic level elevated at this revelation. He leaned forward, hand still on Phasma's forearm, a light touch but enough to keep her in place. He frowned and shook his head slowly.  
"Captain, I am not in love with you."  
Phasma laughed and leaned forward.  
"Thank fuck for that, sir! I would hate to spoil a good working relationship with a ridiculous, illicit romance."

Hux smiled in relief and let Phasma go, unsure of whether also to feel slighted. He decided to monitor Phasma's activity for a few days in case she showed any sign of discontent with her position. Hux cleared his tray and went to his quarters. He had reports to compile and send, orders to decode and distribute, and a desire for solitude.

Between tasks, Hux found his head invaded by Phasma's words and Ren's demand, but pushed the matter away until he had every report submitted and every confidential order decoded and acknowledged. He sat back calm at his desk and closed his eyes. He considered Phasma's words in the mess and Ren's expression as he rplaced his mask in the observation deck. Hux was tired, he felt his head nod and he jerked awake twice before he made himself get up and prowl his main chamber. A splash of cold water on his face and vigorous rubbing with a towel convinced Hux that he was alert enough for one last task before rest. It was not something Hux particularly wanted to have on his mind as he fell asleep.

Ren's door was closed. Hux tapped twice and waited, frowning as the occupant did not immediately respond. Hux activated the door override and walked in. Ren knelt on the floor, in near darkness, eyes open but glassy, staring up at a deformed metal mask illuminated by the faintest of glows from a spotlight. His own mask rested on the table and his cloak draped across a chair. Hux closed the door and stood to wait for Ren to notice he was there.

It did not take long. Ren closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed.  
"I asked for respect and you disturb my meditation? I could feel your tangled emotions from your own quarters. Why bring them here?"  
"Fine, I will leave." Hux turned and directed a comment over his shoulder. "I will not trouble you beyond whatever interactions are necessary to further the cause of the First Order."  
"Wait!" Hux found himself immobilised. Ren sighed. "Tell me why you came here tonight."  
Hux sneered.   
"Can't you look for yourself?"  
"I could," Ren snapped, "but I choose not to." He fixed Hux with a stare. "Rules."  
Hux nodded. Ren released him and Hux sat.

"One," Hux hoped it was dim enough to hide his blush, "getting fucked by you is a way of letting off steam. Nothing more."  
"Mmhmm," Ren nodded. "Two, I stay afterwards if I want, until I am ready to leave."  
"Three," Hux pointed a finger at his temple. "You stay out of my fucking head."  
"Four," Ren could feel Hux's tenuous grip on awareness. "Don't goad me into hurting you. Sometimes I might want an easy fuck without any games."  
"Mmhmm, five," Hux yawned. "Secret. Got to keep up appearances."   
"Six..." Ren pouted, "...are you even awake?" Ren rolled his eyes. "General!"  
Hux snorted as his head lolled back. Ren shook his knee.  
"Hux!"  
"Mmmf. Kylo, 'm 'wake."  
"No," Ren pulled Hux to his feet. "You are not. We will discuss this tomorrow. Go home. Do I need to call Captain Phasma to tuck you in?"

"Fuck off, Kylo." Hux rubbed his face and yawned again, fatigue draining him and adding lead to his limbs. Ren held him upright and Hux was acutely aware of how close they stood, how easy it would be to keep his eyes closed, reach out, tangle his fingers into that ridiculous mop, pull Kylo's lips into contact with his own and...  
"What are you waiting for, General? A goodnight kiss?"  
Something about the arrogance in Ren's voice woke Hux up. He opened his eyes, fisted both hands into Ren's hair and held Ren's head still. Hux leaned forward.  
"More like a goodnight fuck, Kylo, if you can keep it up with _that thing_ watching you."

Ren tightened his grip on Hux's waist, sank down a little and rose, lifting Hux's feet an inch clear of the floor. He carried Hux across the room, through another door into his bedroom and dropped him onto his feet. Hux laughed.   
"Lights on or off, Kylo?"  
"Lights on." Ren set the lights halfway. "I want to see your stupid pink face when you're on your back, begging me to ram my cock in your tight ass."  
"Marvellous!" Hux sneered and pulled a face. "I get to watch you go crosseyed trying to find my prostate."  
Ren pointed. "You should get out of that ridiculous uniform. I know how badly the thought of creasing your tunic in the wrong place will affect your performance."  
"The wrong place being your bedroom?" Hux looked around at the bare room. There was nothing to mark this boxy room as Kylo's. It looked almost the same as his own. Even on a ship the size of a small city, space was a premium the commanding officer would not squander.

Hux undressed slowly, carefully folding each garment as he removed it. Ren watched, lounging on his narrow bunk, as far away as he could be yet still close enough to reach out and touch if he wanted. Nude, Hux lifted his pile of clothing and placed it neatly on the empty shelf above the bed. Ren laughed. Hux frowned.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Come here." Hux stood where he was, one hand still on the shelf. "Have it your way. I don't care."

Ren got up and undressed quickly, leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor. He stood close behind Hux, arms tight around Hux's waist and shoulders, holding their bodies together. Hux felt Ren's lips on his neck, and shivered. Ren began to move, slowly rubbing himself erect against Hux's ass. Hux closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Could he allow this? Would they treat each other differently in front of the troops? Would everyone be able to tell? How would Phasma react? Ren's voice in his ear, not his head, brought Hux back to the present.  
"I'm not fucking you if you fall asleep."  
Hux jerked is head back and turned to growl in Ren's ear.  
"Kiss my ass, Kylo."

Hux felt himself lifted and cried out as he landed sprawled face down half-on and half-off Ren's bunk. Kylo was on him in an instant, pinning his legs in an ungainly position, one straight out on the covers and the other hanging over the edge. Hux felt his knee graze the floor and let it settle there for support. Hot breath on the back of his neck and a tickle down his spine made his hairs stand up in anticipation of whatever might happen next. Hux felt himself harden at last, the rough blanket under him smelled of Kylo and Hux breathed in deep. Hands on his ass, massaging, circling. A hot mouth at the base of his spine. A finger, probably, circling his entrance then Kylo's slippery tongue made Hux groan his name.

Ren was surprised to find he liked that sound. He played his tongue around Hux's ass, pushing in until Hux groaned again then withdrawing to a whimpered complaint, repeating until he did not need to sneak into Hux's head to feel his desire. 

Ren kissed and licked his way back up Hux's spine to whisper in his ear, _turn over, I want to see you when I make you forget yourself. I know you've thought about this, what it would be like to fuck for no other reason than because we want to._

Hux shuffled up the bunk and turned to lie on his back. He felt Ren's weight on his chest as Ren reached under the bed, then sat up again. Hux let Ren push his knees up and apart, felt a cold-slicked finger push inside him. Hux sucked in a breath and Ren grinned, eyes and teeth glinting in the dimmed light. Hux let out a snigger then a soft moan as Ren pushed into him with two fingers, slowly twisting and thrusting. Hux felt his skin flush with heat from his chest up his neck to his cheeks. Ren laughed.  
"I made you go pink. You ready to start begging?"

Hux opened his eyes and glared at Ren, ready for a pretence of some kind, but his heart wasn't in it. He let his head sag back onto the pillow.  
"Shut up and fuck me, Kylo."  
"Rude! And I'm being so nice to you." Ren crooked his fingers and Hux felt a tingle deep in his core. Hux shifted his hips, chasing the stimulus from Ren's fingers but Ren pulled back just enough to prevent it.  
"Say you want me, Hux."  
"Fuck you, Kylo!"  
Ren pushed his fingers in further and twisted his hand, Hux groaned at the sensation in his pelvis, and tilted his hips up searching for more. In that instant, he thought he might agree to anything just to have Kylo inside him, making him feel so damned _good._

Ren pulled back again and Hux let out a sigh.  
"Tell me what to do, Hux."  
"Fuck! Kylo..." Hux lifted his head and thumped it back down on the pillow. "Fuck... " Ren pushed in again just once, slowly, crooking a careful fingertip. Hux closed his eyes and groaned.  
"Fine! I give in! I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you hard for me."  
Ren pulled his fingers clear and shifted position, pushing Hux's knees up and out, balancing his weight on one arm. Hux watched Ren close his eyes and smile as he pushed in slowly. Ren gave a snort and a giggle and opened his eyes again. Hux met his gaze.  
"Ready to see if I go crosseyed, General?"  
Ren settled onto both elbows and thrust slowly. Hux closed his eyes and let Ren take over. 

Hux came hard, clinging to Ren and stifling his name between lips touching Ren's shoulder. Ren felt Hux's muscles spasm and the added sensation tipped him over into his own few seconds of bliss. Ren pulled out carefully and let Hux get more comfortable. They lay together, Ren half on top of Hux on the too-small bunk, until Ren woke with a start, cold and confused and in darkness.

"General!"  
"Mmmf"  
"Hux! Get up! Out of my bed."  
"u-u-uh?"  
"Hux!"  
Ren shook Hux by the shoulder. Hux woke, rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
"Fuck, how long have I been here?"  
"Long enough for the lights to time out. You can't stay."  
Hux swung his feet to the floor and stood up, reaching for his clothes as Ren turned the lights up just enough for him to see well enough to dress.   
"Why would I want to stay?"

Still naked, Ren followed Hux to the door. Ren put one hand over the control panel and the other on Hux's shoulder.  
"What will you tell your Captain, if you have been missed?"  
Hux shrugged.  
"I will say we have been busy with confidential matters of state and to mind her own fucking business. Now let me out, Kylo, unless you are waiting for a goodnight kiss."

Hux marched along the corridors to his own quarters to find no urgent messages waiting for him. He showered and slipped into his own bunk, but sleep was elusive. He tried writing it off to fatigue or a momentary weakness or even Kylo messing with his mind, but Hux found his thoughts kept returning to that last gentle kiss before Kylo pushed him out and closed his door.


	5. Head and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt from valda - Kylux - you have a heart!

Ren leaned back against the wall with his face in his hands. He could not allow this to continue. Using Hux was one thing, but actually _wanting_ him was unacceptable. Ren knew he had let his self discipline slip too far, first with pointless anger, now with ridiculous lust. He did not need anyone else, except Supreme Leader Snoke. But Snoke must not find out about these sordid encounters with Hux or it would go badly for them both. Ren rubbed his face, took a deep breath and headed to his washroom. He showered thoroughly, spending extra minutes under the hot water jets as if they could erase the memory of the way Hux felt under him and around him. Ren gulped water and spat it out but the taste and feel of Hux's lips on his own remained a torment.

In the tiny bedroom, Ren put on clean undergarments then pulled the soiled cover from the bed and left it in a corner. He lay down, head on the pillow but threw that across the room too, convinced that he could detect the ghost of Hux's presence on it. Clearly, he was to spend the night without rest. Not that _night_ meant anything off-world, other than a time when he could no longer remain awake. With a deep sigh, Ren stood up and threw his tunic over his head, pulled it down, then put on his leggings for warmth. Barefoot, Ren walked to his main room and sat on the chair placed opposite his twisted relic of Darth Vader. Ren closed his eyes, slowly calmed and emptied his mind of the day's troubles.

He woke stiff, cold and slumped down in the chair, with his head back. Ren wondered if his own snoring had woken him up: his throat was dry and sore. He pushed himself to sit upright and rubbed at his neck then got up to get a glass of water to ease his parched mouth. Annoyingly, his next thought was of Hux. Hux would have gone to bed and probably slept soundly with no trace of their illicit fuck on his bedding or clothes to disturb his dreams. Ren scowled to himself as he drank. He would shut Hux out. From right now.

Ren started by clearing all traces of Hux from his quarters, dumping his bedding into the laundry and ordering clean from the service droids. He followed up with quiet meditation, stretched out on the floor, contracting and relaxing his muscles one group at a time until all trace of tension left him. Ren felt the ebb and flow of the Force around him, light pulling at him weakly, dark bending to his whim.

The weak minded fools in uniform with whom he had the misfortune to share his journey yielded their thoughts to Ren without a hint of his presence. Most of the stormtroopers and officers were dull, fuzzy shapes, trained out of most of their individuality, with just the occasional hard grains to make Ren briefly uncomfortable. Like Phasma, for instance. Ren could feel her existence like grit between his teeth. Hux was different, he was not a shadow like most, but neither was he an irritant like Phasma. Hux felt softer despite his brittle exterior, like--

_Are you in my head? Get out!_

Ren opened his eyes and swore, recoiling from Hux as if he had accidentally touched the flickering red of his own lightsaber. Fully back within himself and shaken by his unconscious attraction to the very person he wanted desperately to avoid, Ren got up. His service droid rolled to the wall and stood inert while Ren dressed in the remainder of his clothing then left his quarters. Perhaps he would find the observation deck quiet.

Ren often found places to be quiet, the officers and crew knew better than to be where Master Ren lurked. He was disturbed only by two stormtroopers sent to inform him that resistance activity had been detected in a nearby system and General Hux requested his presence in the main briefing room. Ren was glad of the mask that hid his furious expression. The stormtroopers scurried out with Ren’s _”Tell General Hux that he may consult with me here”_ causing their skin to sweat and their stomachs to churn.

Hux’s approach was not subtle. Ren felt him striding along the corridor, getting closer, sensed Hux’s annoyance grow with his proximity. At last the door slid open and Ren resisted the urge to turn and sneer. Hux stood in the middle of the room and fumed.  
“You presume to dictate when and where _I_ may consult with _you_ on _my_ ship? You are an insufferable, arrogant--”  
“And yet, here you are, General.” Ren turned, faced Hux, took in the expression of anger that did not quite match the hurt radiating from the General. “You asked to see me about some resistance activity. You know my feelings on that matter. Capture them all, interrogate them and then wipe them out.”

Hux stood perfectly still, back stiff and head up to make the most of his height although with Ren’s helmet and mask, Hux would always be of lesser stature. Hux scowled.  
“Why the mask, what do you have left to hide from me, Kylo?”  
Ren stepped closer to Hux.  
“General, this is…” Ren watched Hux’s face as the scowl lifted away. “What are you doing?”  
Hux raised his hands to the sides of Ren’s mask and, after a few seconds of fumbling, found the release catch. The breathing unit hissed and clicked up and Hux lifted Ren’s helmet from his head. Hux handed the helmet to Ren.  
“There.” Hux gave Ren an insolent glare. “Whatever you were about to tell me you can say face to face, not hiding behind that thing.”  
Ren froze for a fraction of a second. He met Hux’s cool gaze and wondered if his expression was as impassive as the general’s. He doubted it.  
“Hux, I may not form attachments.”

Ren turned back to stare out of the windows at the vast black nothing ahead of them. Hux’s mood changed from petulance to concern and Ren felt it.  
“Attachments? You think we are in danger of forming an _attachment_ Kylo?” Hux stood beside Ren. “What chance would any kind of _attachment_ have here?”  
Ren flashed anger at Hux and regretted it immediately.  
“What do you call it, then? What we are? What am I to you?”  
“I have no idea, Kylo,” Hux glanced at Ren’s profile. “You are just someone I fuck for release.”  
Ren felt the lie before it left Hux’s lips. He whirled around to face Hux and pushed him backwards with the Force. Hux staggered and leaned against the observation window. Ren stood close enough to reach out one hand and place his palm flat on Hux’s chest. He leaned forward and breathed words into Hux’s ear.  
“You have a heart! General, you should learn to use it before it withers away to nothing. Don’t fight it.”

With that, Ren replaced his helmet and strode out while Hux stood, red and trembling, well aware of the heart in his ribcage.

Ren sat opposite his grandfather's mask once more, trying to analyse what in Hell he had just done. Here, alone and rational, it was easy to tell himself to end this nonsense with Hux. Standing so close to Hux that he did not have to pry to feel his emotion, it was a different matter. Ren concentrated. What was it that he had felt, when Hux reached up and Ren allowed him to remove the mask? A little uncertainty? The thrill of excitement? Desire? Ren was not even completely sure those emotions were all his own; Hux broadcast his feelings so effectively that he had felt a confusion that he could not untangle. Ren closed his eyes and controlled his breathing instead.

_Tell me, grandfather, is this what attachment feels like? Is this confounding of my thinking a punishment for daring to want to take something for myself? I will... I will do better._

Ren sighed and stood. He would do better and he would do it now. Mask and hooded robe on, Ren strode to find Hux. It did not take long. Hux and Ren met head on in the passage leading to and from the command centre. Hux spoke first, clipped and nasal voice raised in a sneering show of command.  
"Ah, Master Ren. I see you received my summons and came promptly. Good. Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered us to an audience. I am surprised you did not think to go straight to his holo--"  
Hux went pink and then red and then purple before Ren let him sag to the floor, gasping for air. He pushed himself to his feet and stormed past Ren. Ren caught up and walked at his side. Hux spoke with a low croak.  
"One minute you are telling me to use my heart, the next you are stopping my lungs. Make your mind up, Kylo."

Ren stormed ahead and marched into Snoke's holoprojector room. It was bare. Hux stood beside Ren and stared at the space Snoke's image usually occupied.  
"There is no audience with the Supreme Leader. But if there was, how would it go with you on the brink of _forming an attachment?"_ Hux turned to face Ren. "How will you hide it from Snoke if you can't even hide it from me when I goad you into almost ending my life out of hurt pride? You told me to use my heart. I advise _you_ to use your head." Hux faced the empty space after Ren did not reply for a minute. "Kylo, if you have anything honest to say to me, this is the most secure place in the entire fleet. Nothing gets out of this room unless you or I say so."

Ren did not reply until he analysed the impact of Hux's words.  
"You..." Ren removed his helmet and set it down on the step up to Snoke's platform. "You feel... More than..."  
Hux laughed, a high, brittle sound in the tense atmosphere.  
"You are more than a convenient fuck. Yes, Kylo," Hux turned to face Ren again. "I feel, I care whether you live or die and this is too dangerous. We end it. That is the most sensible course of action. Isn't that what you want? Kylo? I listen to my heart but I let my head give the orders."

Ren gripped Hux's arm with his hand tightly enough for Hux to have to suppress a cry of pain.  
"From now on, we treat each other with professional courtesy befitting our positions as leaders of this mission. It is, as you say, over. Do you believe me when I tell you that?" Hux nodded. Eyes shining, Ren released his grip and put his helmet back on before leaving Hux once more red and shaking.

Two days later, Hux tapped at the datapad on his desk and gave an irritated tut at a beep from his door. Phasma entered with information that the supposed nearby resistance base was deserted. Hux dismissed Phasma but she hung back.  
"Captain, you may go," Hux repeated his dismissal, "unless there was something else of importance?"  
"General," Phasma removed her helmet. "May I speak of a personal matter?"  
"No. I do not have time for personal matters. Supreme Leader Snoke will be communicating new orders in ten minutes and I must be prepared. Please leave."

Phasma replaced her helmet to hide her smile. Perhaps that childish spat between General Hux and Master Ren really had brought her General to his senses and he could regain the full respect of the officers and troops with little delay. Two people in command was bad enough, but such bickering between two leaders vying for status destroyed morale and she knew a few junior officers had discussed taking sides. They would find out soon enough what happened if you backed a loser in the First Order.

Hux returned his attention to his data pad for six more minutes, got up and straightened his hat then left to march down to his audience with the Supreme Leader.

Hux noted with barely more than a flicker of annoyance that Ren was waiting for him. They did not speak, did not so much as glance at each other as they approached the platform side by side. Snoke's image flickered into position. Ren bowed, Hux did not. A voice crackled over the comms system.  
_Report._

Back in his own outer chamber, Hux reflected that it had been a useful meeting. The Supreme leader supported his plan to accelerate their weapons testing at the expense of a small, republic-loyal star system. Ren barely acknowledged his presence in the room and conducted himself with professional calm. Hux sneered to himself, that on its own would have made himself suspicious.

_Careful, General! you never know who is listening._

Hux almost dropped his datapad. He frowned and closed his eyes, concentrated on a single image until he felt Ren's presence recede, then continued with his work until he was too tired to make sense of it. He rose from his desk, tidied it to a series of parallels and perpendiculars, checked his hat was correctly positioned and went for a walk to the observation deck.

It was not empty. Ren stood, helmet under his arm, staring out into the void.

"You can tell parts of The Finalizer were designed by people unaccustomed to interstellar travel," Hux observed. "There is nothing to look at out there. I would not have wasted resources on such a redundant feature as an observation deck when we have sensor arrays."  
Ren did not move.  
"I see so much more detail than you. The Force is--"  
Hux strutted over to smirk at his co-commander.  
"Did you see my message in detail?"  
Ren smiled and looked down. Hux delighted in this small gesture of embarrassment. Ren closed his eyes and Hux was too tired to repel the voice in his head.

_You push me out when I invade your head, but you are embedded in mine and will not leave. Yes, I saw your invitation. I am not here by accident._

"And Snoke?" Hux felt his muscles tighten at the thought of their Supreme Leader finding out about their deception.  
Ren sighed.  
"He must know. You were there beside me and it was torture not to react to you. He must have seen some flash of memory or of desire."  
Hux snorted. "Not from me!"  
Ren looked at Hux at last.  
"No, you did well. Are you ready to learn more?"  
"No," Hux allowed his shoulders to sag a little. "Kylo, I am so tired. Can we--"  
Ren wrapped one arm around Hux's shoulders and held him. Hux leaned against Ren for a few seconds and closed his eyes.  
Ren sighed and pushed Hux off.  
"I will leave first and go to my quarters. Give me a reason to visit yours."  
Hux stared and frowned. Ren smiled.  
"An excuse I mean. Give me your datapad or something."  
Hux shook his head.  
"Too obvious. We had an audience with the Supreme Leader, Kylo, it would be perfectly reasonable to suppose that we need to spend time together in private discussing matters of strategy vital to the advancement of the First Order. I will send for you."  
Ren leaned close and murmured, _oh? You plan to order me to attend?_ He put on his helmet and left. Hux counted to two hundred before moving.

Ren entered the outer chamber and looked around. He placed his helmet carefully on the desk and pulled off his robe. This he draped over the chair before walking halfway to the small bedroom, stopping to unclip his belt. Ren let it clatter to the floor and walked onward into the bare little room, where he finished undressing. As an afterthought, Ren threw his boots onto the sofa. One slid off and thumped to the floor.

Voices outside alerted Ren to Hux's return. He listened.  
_"Captain Phasma, please send someone to invite Master Ren to attend a private strategy meeting in my quarters."_  
_"General? Master Ren is already waiting for you."_  
_"Oh? Thank you captain."_  
_"Sir? Will you require.... assistance? Are you two--"_  
_"Professional colleagues, captain. Do not bring up personal matters again. Understood?"_  
_"Yes, sir."_  
_"Dismissed."_

Ren closed the bedroom door and inhaled. The room looked like his, it was as devoid of decoration, but there was no mistaking that this was Hux's personal space. He waited.  
"KYLO!"  
Ren grinned and opened the door, watched from the doorway as Hux reddened, opened his mouth, stared.  
"What if Phasma had come in here! Kylo, we have to be discreet. Do you even know what that means?"  
"Don't fuss," Ren walked over to Hux, hooked two fingers under Hux's belt. "I already changed her mind. Come with me."  
Ren led Hux into the cramped bedroom. Hux resisted but followed Ren's gentle pull, until the belt popped open and fell to the floor.  
"Kylo, I am tired."  
Ren saw the truth of that statement in the red-veined eyes and dark orbits under Hux's lined brow. He turned and cupped Hux's face, leaned in and kissed him with none of the frantic urgency of their previous encounters. Hux sighed and Ren stood back.

"Do you want me to go?"  
Ren knew the answer but it seemed right to ask. Hux shook his head.  
"I don't want a fight, Kylo. Not this time. You exhaust me."  
Ren suppressed a laugh.  
"You're embarrassed about how quickly you would lose."  
"Kylo..."  
"Ha!" Ren stepped closer. "I'd have you face down under me in seconds."  
Hux placed a hand on Ren's chest. "Kylo!"  
Ren leaned in, spoke low in Hux's ear, making him shiver.  
"You can't accept what you want, you need control taken from you first."  
Hux closed his eyes and swallowed. Ren touched Hux's lips with one finger.  
"I can do that for you without a fight. Trust me."

Hux's eyes snapped open as he felt his limbs immobilised. Ren repeated _trust me_ and met Hux's alarmed gaze with a smile. Hux felt Ren's hands at his throat and experienced a flurry of fear and excitement. Ren grinned.  
"Want me to put my mask on?"  
Hux felt his collar loosen and Ren's hands moved to his tunic. Ren unfastened it and slipped it down his arms and off, letting it drop to the floor.  
"Trust me, Hux. Let me in, let me read you and fuck you."  
Hux crumbled. Kylo was in his head, Kylo had control. Kylo would take what he wanted.

Ren stopped, stood back, hands off. Hux staggered and recovered.  
"What just happened? Kylo?"  
Ren shook his head, frowning at Hux's surprised face.  
"Hux, I am not here to take anything you are not willing to give. I meant it when I asked you to trust me. If I sense that you want me to stop, I will stop."  
Hux nodded and put up a token show of a struggle against his invisible restraints and gentle coercion.

At Ren's suggestion, Hux undressed and folded his clothing, fetched the lube from his drawer and lay on the narrow bunk. Ren worked quickly, guided by images and emotions from Hux's mind. When at last he slid into Hux, Ren caught the edge of Hux's pleasure adding to his own and wondered why he had not suggested fucking so _connected_ before. Ren thought it was the most intimate act he could imagine. Acting on Hux's unspoken desires, Ren altered his movements and Hux came hard. Ren followed almost straight away, pulled into his own moment of bliss by the waves of pleasure rocking Hux's brain.

Ren held Hux after. He slipped out physically but was not ready to relinquish their emotional connection for a while. Hux was close to sleep. A nudge from Ren and the general would doze off calmly, and he could weaken his presence in Hux's mind gradually. Ren lay crushed against Hux, barely balanced on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and fed Hux reassurance until the general's breathing slowed and deepened. Twenty minutes later, Ren stood clothed and masked, watching Hux sleep. He resisted the urge to pull his mask off, lean over and kiss Hux's lips, they carried no trace of his signature sneer in repose, for fear of waking him. Instead he stroked Hux's cheek with the back of his fingers then put his glove on and left.

Back in his own quarters, Ren eased into meditation. He felt it eddy around him, skittish light pulling at him and dissolving, solid dark waiting for his command. It was too much to hope that this could last, but Ren reflected that Hux was right. He would take something he wanted while he still could.


End file.
